The present invention relates to ultrasonic visualisation systems and more particularly to systems of the kind to which our United Kingdom patent 2,233,094 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,629 relate. Such systems will hereinafter be referred to as intravascular ultrasound systems or IVUS.
Such systems include various units such as a cathode ray tube monitor, an ultrasound processing unit, a power distribution unit, and possibly a video recorder (VCR), together with a video printer as well as the catheter to be inserted into the patient and a catheter interface module linking the catheter to the other units referred to.
It has been proposed to mount the above types of unit in a cart or trolley that can be manoeuvred into an appropriate position within the catheter laboratory or other relevant environment.
In such an arrangement the catheter and its associated catheter-interface-module (CIM), are not mounted on the cart or trolley because the catheter is to be inserted into the patient and the CIM would typically rest on or near the patient.
The floor area adjacent to the patient is at a premium because of the need to accommodate the medical team close to the patient. As a result, it is usually necessary to locate the cart or trolley some distance from the patient which in turn means that the display monitor has to have a reasonably large screen in order for the displayed image to be clearly visible to the clinician.
The present invention is concerned with the physical location of such units of the system in order to improve the operating environment for the medical team.
According to one aspect of the present invention in an IVUS system the said units are located outside or remote from the patient except for the display monitor, the CIM and the catheter which are located adjacent the patient together with a control arrangement to enable the said units to be remotely controlled from a position adjacent the patient.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, the display monitor comprises a flat screen monitor such as a liquid crystal display.
Because the monitor can now be located much nearer to the patient it can be made much smaller and still provide the clinician with a clearly visible image.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, the control arrangement incorporates means to enable control instructions to be given by voice and incorporates voice recognition means for accepting and implementing those instructions.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, an IVUS system is embedded in a conventional ultrasound system which employs a transducer placed externally of the patient so that units of the conventional ultrasound system can also be employed in the IVUS system thus avoiding the duplication of those units. In other words, certain units are common to both the conventional ultrasound system and the IVUS system.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, the IVUS system is embedded in an existing X-ray system, again so that units common to both systems can be shared.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, the control arrangement includes an infrared remote control device to enable control instructions to be given from a position adjacent the patient to the remotely located units.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, the monitor is mounted on the CIM unit.